The Apprentice
by Eternal Nightshade
Summary: YamiXYugi. In Mahou no Chowa, the clan of many mages and village of magic lives a Dark Mage called Yami. A quiet resident and a powerful magic wielder with very few troubles and a moderately peaceful life until he gets a visit from a friend...and a guest.


**Title**: The Apprentice

**Chapter 1**: A tale of two mages.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or the idea of Yami being a mage (especially a DARK mage), but I own this plot entirely and I'm kinda proud of all the details I put into it.

**Fiction Summary**: Yami was just a simple dark mage who was merely enjoying his solitude, when one day a friend showed up at his door with a very special guest…and both their lives changed forever. YamiXYugi, Alternate Universe, rating subject to change...T for saftey's sake, possible M in future chapters.

Geemu Sutato! (Game start! And no, it's not "start-o" ' The Japanese language is incapable of that word.)

'These are thoughts like they've –always- been in my fics except for rare exceptions.'

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Mahou no Chouwa," (1) it was called—both a village and a clan. A family of never ending growth.

It was place of peace, of journeys, of pain and joy, of aged wisdom and spirited youth.

Speaking of youth…well…

It was picturesque, in some strange way…

There was the house, like a scene from an old horror movie stood in the distance, painted with shades of silvery gray and glaring, accusing black. There was an utter silence, uncharacteristic of the spooky atmosphere. No screams, no howls, but uneasy peace.

Two people shrouded cloaks; one the color of emerald and one of onyx, were walking the earthen trail towards the dark home—an old journey was coming to a close and a new one was simply beginning. The green one smiled and sent a warm smile at the other.

The other watched the building warily. Fear clutched his heart, but he did not falter.

They were forward and at the end of their long trek, paused at the doorstep of the house, which looked a lot less daunting close up, even if that didn't make the nervous member of the party feel much better. Its colors were reminiscent of a darkening sky and fit the weather as if the match had been planned.

The green-cloaked one confidently set three loud raps on the front door and waited as the sole inhabitant of the house came to answer the obnoxious call.

A deep, just slightly rough, and somewhat drowsy sounding voice answered from behind the door. "Who—"

"Yami, open up, already! You shouldn't keep your friends waiting outside in weather like this!" The emerald one scolded with a playful glint in her equally deep green eyes.

"Adel…? What are you doing here?" The door opened invitingly, revealing the 19-year-old standing in the doorway. He was frowning, but didn't seem angry. His golden bangs fell around sharp crimson eyes, which softened at the sight of Adel's bright countenance.

The onyx one flinched, both surprised and slightly intimidated. Yami only briefly acknowledged him, sparing a glance in his direction.

"Can't you be visited by a friend once in a while? I mean, honestly…honey, what are friends for?" Adel asked, grinning as she teased her friend and held off on her other intentions for the moment.

Yami rolled his eyes. "To talk your ear off and interrupt lovely, _quiet_ evenings at home?" He asked, his tone of mock-exasperation and his returned so-called smile nothing less then sarcastic. "What –exactly- do you want? And don't call me 'honey.'"

Adel sniffed, mock-haughtily. "And I thought you were a gentleman. How dare you let a lady shiver on your doorstep, instead of inviting us poor souls in!"

Yami leaned against the door post and arched an eyebrow. "What lady?"

"Ha ha. Now let us in this instant or face the consequences." Adel snapped, eyebrows knitting together in warning of the fury yet to come.

Yami's lips twitched in amusement. "Fine. Don't have a cow…or, in your case, a thorn bush. Come in." (2) Then, seeing the other figure's hesitance, he pursed his lips. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Yami-dear." Adel crooned; coming inside and—proving knowledge of her surroundings—she went straight for the comfy couch in the living room and removed her hood.

"_Don't_ call me…why do I even bother?" Yami sighed and then eyed the second visitor with interest. He, assuming it was a guy, hadn't said a word.

Yami could sense the tenseness radiating off of him. "Make yourself at home. Adel already has, so I'm used to it." The offer was curt, but kindly meant.

"Thank you, sir." He replied, his voice assuring Yami that he was indeed a guy. The humble response induced his curiosity all the more.

Brushing it aside, Yami nodded in response. "Do either of you want something? I might as well start now and avoid any more lectures." The last, dry comment was pointed at Adel.

She glanced over at her companion with interest, posing a silent question. His gaze dropped shyly to the floor. "Water, please."

"Same for me, Yami." Adel added and smiled gently towards both guys, then patted the seat beside her invitingly. The unknown out of the three sat down cautiously. Yami could hear Adel whispering as he left: "He's not going to bite, you know. I've been his friend for years and I'm still alive and whole."

To that, Yami frowned, confused and a little disturbed. Adel was often doing crazy things—and even though he'd learned to appreciate the sentiment, it was very _rarely_ good news.

-------

Minutes later, Yami was sitting in a chair opposite to the couch sipping a warm drink and waiting for whatever he was going to hear. However, he was met with unnerving silence. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course." Adel replied and smiled warmly, nodding. "I'm sure you've noticed my new friend here." With that, she patted the guy to her right on his shoulder. "He's why I'm here, actually."

The crimson gaze shifted to "him" and Yami raised an eyebrow. Why would Adel need to bring _anyone_? Especially someone he didn't know? "Okay. So why is **he** here?"

"Well, he's uh…kind of new around here." Adel explained sheepishly as she twirled a strand of fiery-red hair between her fingers. "So, you know, I wanted to help him out."

Yami's narrowing eyes proved he found little use in that information. "And you brought him _here_ because…?" He prodded, trying to get his friend to finish.

Adel bit her lip, knowing Yami wasn't going to be thrilled. "Because…the council said that you would be the best mage in our whole clan to help him."

Yami froze in place, the air suddenly grew stiff and there was an uncomfortable silence. "The cou—HOLD it. The council? As in, the mage council?"

Adel chuckled weakly. "Yeah…well, I—"

Yami shook his head and held his hands up in resistance. "**No**. _No_ way. I am…no." He stood and turned to exit and find refuge in the kitchen.

Adel bolted up from her seat, glaring after Yami. "Yami! Come on, Yami! Look, there's no one else who can help him. You have to!"

Yami turned back to her, scowling. "You're not asking me to 'help out,' you're asking me to take him in as my apprentice. I don't –want- an apprentice."

Adel sighed in exasperation. "Yami…you _know_ you're one of the **few** mages of your kind. The council believes you're more than ready for the responsibility. Are you actually going to refuse?"

Yami rolled his eyes. Refuse? Refuse the will of council? Fat chance. He should BE so lucky. "Well, it's not like I have much of a choice, with it being my 'responsibility' and all…so, I **can't** refuse."

His shoulders sagged a bit. He had no choice, as it was mandatory for each grown mage to have at –least- one apprentice in their lifetime…he simply thought they'd never find anyone. So much for peace and quiet.

Gathering up his dignity and his calmest of tones, Yami walked back over to his charge-to-be, who was currently looking even more defeated then Yami felt. Poor kid probably wanted to make a good first impression. And what with the ranting…Yami felt a small twinge of guilt.

Adel smiled reassuringly at both of her friends, old and new. "Well, that's it then, I guess. I'll let you two get aquatinted. I was told that I'm also supposed to receive an apprentice myself today." After saying this, Adel whispered to Yami "Try to be nice, okay?"

And turning back to her new friend, she left him with a fond "Good luck." Via female intuition, she could tell that the poor apprentice to-be was –far- from thrilled about the position he'd be left in. But, leave she must and so she did.

Aaaall alone. Oh, boy.

Yami spoke up, chipping away at the ice, as it were. "So…you're a dark mage, then?" He asked softly, but in a business sort of tone.

"Yes, sir. I…am." The other replied hesitantly. This 'Yami' guy, as he'd been told, was extremely powerful. A great dark mage, the council had said. Someone even told him it should be an honor to be his apprentice.

But then again, he'd heard someone –else- say, under his breath "Yami? More like a horror."

He didn't know what to believe. In fact, he didn't know much—**period**. He wasn't used to mage clans and villages. He didn't know _zip_ about councils and such. And he was **really** starting to wonder if this had been such a good idea.

Yami didn't like being ignored, though, so his thoughts were cut short.

"You know, if we're going to actually discuss your future training, then I'd appreciate being able to see your face." Yami commented dryly, seating himself once more. After a moment of reluctance, Yami saw him reach up to pull back the hood.

The dark mage was suddenly met with a rainbow of colors. Pale creamy skin, mauve-tipped locks of the purest ebony and –frighteningly- familiar golden bangs. Most striking of all was the last: Eyes of the clearest, deepest amethyst.

Yami couldn't help staring. The young man in front of him was almost disturbingly like him in appearance and were Yami not –absolutely- sure in the knowledge that he was an only child, he'd have some questions for his parents.

And yet, it was only because Yami's appearance was so unique that he did not expect similarities. After all, there was still no mistaking those violet eyes.

"Well, one finds himself very accustomed to surprises here." Yami muttered, mostly to himself but partially to the other. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir." came the almost instant answer. Apparently, the youth was used to that question. A little –too- used to it, by the quick response.

Accepting this with a nod, Yami continued. "Mmm. I believe my friend, in her apparent haste, also forgot to mention your name." Yami met the amethyst eyes with his own burning gaze.

Amethyst turned away, as if truly afraid of being scorched. "Yugi."

"Yugi…" Yami echoed thoughtfully. His mouth curved into a near smirk. "Well, I suppose you don't have to change your name then. Unless you want to, that is."

"Change my name…?" Yugi glanced up warily at Yami, startled and confused by the seemingly random comment. "What do you mean by that?"

Yami eyed Yugi back, a bit surprised that he didn't know. Nevertheless... "When becoming an apprentice, mages often take on a different name."

Considering this for a moment, Yugi realized the implications of this new fact. Well, that was a thought… "Then, is 'Yami' your real name…or?"

The elder teen shook his head. "No, actually. Yami is my mage name…but no one calls me by my birth name anymore."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'Strange traditions.' "So, why –don't- I have to change mine?"

Yami resisted a sigh. "Because Yugi would be a good name for a mage. Mages normally pick names that reflect something about them. For instance, I am a dark mage. Therefore, a name like Yami, meaning 'darkness,' is very fitting."

Yugi nodded, getting the concept. He shrugged in indifference. "Okay, well, if my name is fine then I'd rather not change it anyway."

"Fine." Yami replied and continued, "Now that _that_ is out of the way, what exactly have you learned in the way of dark magic already?"

Yugi blinked at Yami in bewilderment, having absolutely no idea what the other was talking about. It showed. "Uh…excuse me?"

Yami rubbed a temple impatiently, getting the strong feeling that this wasn't going to be easy. Nuuu… "Have you –ever- used magic before? You had to have done **something** for the council to say you're a dark mage."

Yugi's lips formed a 'o' of realization and he immediately nodded. "Oh. Yeah. Uh…I did. Yeah, there were a couple times when I used magic. I think."

"Okay…" Yami replied and waited impatiently for Yugi to continue. When he did not, Yami pressed forward. "So, what happened?"

"Oh. Uh, well, there was this one time when these guys attacked me and I got saved by a wolf. It just kind of…appeared." Yugi explained uneasily, fidgeting. "Someone told me that –I- did that."

Yami was listening intently, encouraging Yugi to continue with a nod. "Okay, good. Anything else?"

Yugi bit his lip anxiously, recalling other memories. "Well, there was this time when I accidentally set a table on fire. And another time when this big glowy bubble just kind of appeared around me."

Nodding in satisfaction, Yami continued his assessment of the situation. "And I suppose all of those times, you were under some kind of stress or intense emotion?"

"Well, if being nearly killed by bullies and being attacked by a wild animal is stressful, then yes." Yugi replied, shrugging. "I was just kind of mad the other time."

Yami rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yes, that _does_ sound stressful. So, that'd be summoning, elemental and basic dark spells. Have you ever -voluntarily- used magic?"

Yugi shook his head, thoughtfully recalling memories. "No, I never did any of that stuff on purpose and those were…pretty much the only times."

Yami's suspicions were nearly confirmed, but one last question came to mind. "Are you familiar with magic at _all_?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Not really."

"Then I'm dealing with a beginner." Yami muttered, furrowing his brow. "It's just as well. I guess they're right. I'm probably the best person you could come to." He sighed and locked eyes with his new student. "I **can** teach you –everything- about dark magic and dark mages that you need to know…just as long as you're willing to learn and to do what I tell you."

Yugi accepted this information with gratitude and then that weak smile returned. "Umm. By the way, what's…'summoning?'"

Yami inwardly grumbled, knowing that this was the first in a –long- line of questions and launched into a textbook explanation. "Summoning is one of the three areas of dark magic. Its purpose is to call up various creatures to assist you."

"Oh." Yugi blinked, vaguely understanding now why that creature had appeared. "Well, er…what are the other two?"

"Elemental and basic dark magic." Yami replied calmly, trying not to sound like a parent talking to a toddler. "And before you ask, elemental is controlling various forces of nature like fire and water. Dark magic in general is…better shown then explained."

Yugi perked up at that last part. He risked a smile. "Could you show me, then?" He asked, trying not to sound to eager. He'd never seen a mage master at work before.

Yami mulled over the request, then stood. "A good example of dark magic is the shield you used. And it –is- actually called a 'bubble shield.' It's not very strong, but it works well enough."

His dark eyes took on a focused look as he effortlessly called up a dark blue, yet see-through shield that rose from the floor and surrounded him, creating a small dome. It glowed and pulsed with life.

Yugi watched in wide-eyed amazement. Yami's looked stronger than the one he'd used back then. 'Probably because **_he_ **is _good_ at magic.' He mused.

Noting Yugi's reaction, (with a little pride) Yami dispelled the bubble shield and sat back down. "_That_, I believe, was what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah." Yugi muttered and looked over his new teacher thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow. "How did you do that?"

Yami shook his head. He'd given enough explanations for the day. "I'll teach you when and _if_ we get there. In the meantime, I'll show you your room."

Yugi's eyes widened considerably—a nice trick, considering their natural size. Apparently, that last little statement had an impact. "My room?" He echoed.

"They didn't tell you?" Yami asked impatiently and Yugi shook his head. "You are my apprentice now. You're going to stay here at my house until you either become a mage or something else causes you to leave."

Yugi felt stunned. At first he thought this guy'd only teach him, but now he was his roommate? Oh, yes. He had a lot to learn. "Umm…okay."

With more inward muttering, Yami stood and motioned for Yugi to follow. They walked through a hallway to a wooden, rug-lined set of steps. Yugi followed Yami up them.

He glanced around a bit warily, observing. It looked pretty much like a normal house.

It was nice, kind of cozy, but…perhaps a little too quiet. Sort of lonely.

Yugi paused every once in a while on the stairs to look at the pictures on the wall. One was of Yami as a boy, though not –too- much younger then him. His expression was dark and sad, making Yugi feel a wave of sympathy he hadn't expected.

Next was of Yami standing in front of a tall man with a black cloak, who had dark eyes and hardened features. Another was of Yami and Adel, somewhere around his age. Adel was beaming while making a 'V' sign and Yami was rolling his eyes.

There was another of Yami with that guy…and Yami was in some kind of special outfit, which was mostly black leather, with belts, a cape…it looked pretty good on him.

Yami was smirking with notable pride in that last picture and Yugi wondered why, but he didn't wonder long, because he was quickly interrupted.

"Don't lag behind." Yami ordered, looking over his shoulder at his apprentice impatiently.

"Sorry." Yugi trotted up the stairs after him, momentarily disregarding what he'd seen. He watched Yami take a turn down another hallway, following again and Yami led him to a door.

"This will be your room." He explained, motioning to the semi-big door. "You can go ahead and set up anything you brought in there. My room is at the end of the hallway. Try _not_ to disturb me –unnecessarily-. And _don't_ enter my room without permission." After that, Yami left.

Yugi stood staring after his teacher before opening "his" door cautiously. He smiled. It was clean, roomy…homey, even. It was a teal color, something between blue and green. He took a look around, noting an assortment of sheets (both guy and girl colors) in the closet, along with plenty of space for clothes and other belongings. 'Pretty nice for a guestroom.'

…Then again, he wasn't an ordinary guest. He was moving in. That was probably why all his needs were so carefully anticipated. Yugi hadn't brought many clothes, but he was told that all his needs would be taken care of.

'Probably by Yami.' Yugi figured, taking off his cloak and setting it on the springy bed. He smiled and plopped down on it. 'So soft…maybe this IS going to be cool, after all.'

Then again, remembering Yami's objections to his stay here—Yugi grimaced. He doubted his new teacher or "mage master" as they were called, was much of a "people person." Yugi sighed and wished for the tenth or so time that Adel was his mage teacher instead.

She was so nice and bright, bubbly and friendly…she'd welcomed him instantly and made him feel like he'd joined a new family, rather then a community (or clan) of mages. Adel had pretty much appointed herself as his big sister. Unfortunately, Adel wasn't a dark mage…

…Instead, the bubbly and bright-eyed sorceress was a nature mage, whatever that was.

He heard it was something like controlling plants and various nature-related powers.

Yugi sighed and put a couple of personal items as well as two changes of clothes away inside the large room, his things were easily dwarfed by its size.

Sitting down on the bed, Yugi promptly yawned. 'Well, the trip was kind of long and I _am_ tired, so…' He cuddled up under the covers and sleep claimed him without fight or protest.

----

Light and dark, moon and sky, all surrounding darkness, all piercing light…such is night. And, it was about the time when the newly assigned apprentice arose from his slumber.

Yugi blinked open sleep-clouded eyes and yawned contentedly. 'Mmm. That was the best nap I've ever had in my whole life. Or, maybe second best. Well, it was good, anyway.' He yawned again and stood, then stretched and shook off the aftereffects of his rest.

Before he could even wonder about dinner, Yugi heard voices downstairs and carefully crept down to check it out. He smelled something—definitely food. He sniffed the air appreciatively. Mmmmmm. Adel and Yami were in the kitchen, apparently discussing something. Adel had come in only a few minutes ago, so their conversation was barely beginning.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said, replying to something Yugi hadn't caught. The beginning part of their conversation that he'd apparently missed.

"So," Adel started gently, "what do you think of him?"

Yugi heard a silence ensue and waited to hear Yami's reluctant answer. It came, though with prodding from Adel that Yugi couldn't see. "I only met him this afternoon. There's not much to think about."

Adel sighed, obviously not getting the desired answer. "Yami, you have an opinion and I know that's not it. Besides, you can't tell me you haven't gauged his power or something like that…"

"Not formally," Yami admitted defensively, "but, I…can feel a good deal of power in him. Untapped, but it's there."

Adel chuckled. "_Well_, then, you have your work cut out for you! Honestly, Yami, he's a great kid and I'm sure you two will do just fine if you give him a chance."

Yami sounded like he was frowning. "He's my apprentice. Of course we'll do fine. And I'm sure that as soon as his training starts, we'll both be eagerly awaiting the end."

Adel sighed and Yugi heard the sound of some dishes clattering. "Yami, the past is the past. Besides, he's –new- here. He could probably use a friend. Remember when you first came here?"

"I'd rather forget. But yes, I remember." Yami conceded and also sighed. "I remember when we first met, too."

"Well, _he_ could use a friend now." Adel prodded, sounding like she was grinning brighter than a moonbeam. "I mean, you guys can totally relate."

Yugi heard another pause before more dishes clattered. "I doubt that. I heavily doubt that. I don't intend to bite his head off tomorrow, but things are the way they are."

"That's code for: 'I'll do things my way, so shut up and leave me alone,' right?" Adel asked dryly, though obviously amused. "Okay…well, have it your way. I guess as long as you two don't kill each other, everything is fine. So, are you going to call Yugi down to eat?"

Yami shrugged, though Yugi wasn't aware of it, considering he still couldn't see either of them. "Actually, he was asleep last time I checked."

Silverware chimed in the background. "And?"

"And he might wanna stay that way." Yami replied simply.

Adel shook her head, another action Yugi did not see. "He's hungry, trust me. He had a long trip getting here and I'll bet you he's starving up there right now. So go wake him up…he'll probably do nothing short of sprint down here."

Yugi 'eeped' and darted back up the stairs, feeling embarrassed. Eavesdropping was, after all, a very rude thing to do—especially when not in one's own house. So, just as Yami came to the foot of the stairs, it looked like Yugi had just left his room.

Yami paused for a moment, uncomfortable, but not half as much as Yugi. "Dinner's ready." He announced. "If you're hungry, it's in the kitchen." He calmly turned back to retrieve his own food.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Yami had not noticed AND there was food. Food was good. Food was very good. His stomach growled in agreement. He –did- nearly sprint down the stairs and saw three plates arranged on the counter. Yami was getting drinks and Adel finished setting the table.

"Uh, Yami, you remembered that I don't eat meat, right?" Adel asked with a gentle smile, setting down a fork and walking over to pick up her plate.

"Yes, Adel, I remembered." Yami replied absently, pouring some lemonade. "I've known you for years. If I forgot, I'm sure you'd disown me."

"Probably." Adel grinned as she swiped the lemonade glass. "Thanks."

Yami pursed his lips indignantly over the theft and shot her a glare. "That _was _mine."

Adel sat down and grinned brightly at him, acting innocent. "Aww, you're so sweet to give up your own drink for a lady. How thoughtful of you."

Yami rolled his eyes and poured another glass, giving up. "Whatever." He glanced over at Yugi. "If you don't like one of these, you can have anything in the fridge or water."

"Thanks." Yugi replied, cautiously helping himself to a plate and grabbing a coke. It smelled so –good-, gosh. He sat down and Yami joined them shortly afterwards.

After a quiet, but considerably good meal, Adel explained that while her apprentice hadn't arrived just yet, she still had to return home and prep for tomorrow's first lesson. Yami and Yugi said their good-byes and the atmosphere calmed.

"Uh, Yami-san?" Yugi asked softly, breaking the silence.

Yami was cleaning off the dishes and he glanced over questioningly. Yugi fidgeted for a moment, -so- aware of the fact that those eyes reminded him of blood. "Uh…what's a nature mage?"

Yami dried off a plate pensively before replying. "A nature mage is a magic user with the ability to control…plants…and earth."

"Plants?" Yugi echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Yami seemed amused. "Mmm hmm. Mind you, no one should take Adel or any other nature mage lightly. Appearances can be deceiving…and often are." He dried another dish. "Get some sleep, apprentice. You have a long day ahead of you."

Yugi nodded and bowed respectfully before he left the kitchen, a bit eager to get back to his newfound sanctuary. He snuggled up under the covers again, stared up at the ceiling and thought about his life. His musings easily drifted to his parents and he breathed a soft sigh. 'I'm going to become a mage, dad. I'll make you proud of me.'

-

* * *

-

...Okay...so...-shrugs- not much thus far. I personally don't care if people like this or not. I'm going to write it, whether I post or not. I'm just experimenting to see if anyone wants to read it.

Notes:

Chapter 1:

1: It means "Magic's harmony."

2: It has to do with the mage theme. You'll see, when you figure out what she is.


End file.
